Musicals Words, Musical Love
by Izhyoh
Summary: Zero odia a los vampiros, Yori también, durante este año, la misión de Zero es enseñar a Yori a ser uno de ellos, pero con la noticia de que Kuran está profugo, Zero queda en shock, y junto a Yori tendrá que acostumbrarse a que Yuuki y Aido vivan con él.
1. Prólogo: everything starts to snow

Hi~! Nee, éste es el pequeño fic del que les estaba hablando por la encuenta, de nuevo, gracias por votar a los que lo hiceron :D~ tuve que hacer unos cuantos cambios al Summary original debido a las parejas que salieron ganadoras.

Creo que la trama sufrió un cambio radical, no debí empezar a escribir y publicar si estar 100% segura de como iría (tengo cierta manía de cambiar todo a última hora ¬¬U) en fin, aquí el Summary pues no me alcanzó completo allá fuera:

_Zero odia a los vampiros, Yori también, durante este año, la misión de Zero es enseñar a Yori a ser uno de ellos, pero cuando se enteran de que Kuran Kaname está prófugo de acesinato, Zero queda en shock, y jusnto a Yori tendrá que acostumbrase a que Yuuki y Aido vivan con él, mientras que por culpa de Kaito se tendrá tantos problemas como encuentros con el mayor de los Kuran._

Diversas parejas; Main: KanaZero, YuuSayo, KaiIchi; Secondary: TakuShiki, ZeroSayo, KainHana, RukaRima, KanaYuu, IchiOcc y otras que se iran ocurriendo =)

**Disclaimer: **Vampi-Vampi (xD) osea VK, no me pertence, sino que Matsuri-sensei que vive en Japón por lo que estoy incapasitada de viajar para allá y quitarle los derechos de autor, sin fines de lucro, sólo osio, ecepto un personaje que meteré más adelante :3

**Adv:** Yaoi, Yuri, Gore (¿?), Violación, Occ, Humor, leve Misterio, Parodia

**_Musicals Words, Musical lovE_**

**_++++PRÓ+Lo+go++++_**

**-1-**

"Madre me había dicho una vez, que cuidara todo aquello que amara…"

No importaba lo que pasara, el amor siempre iba a ser más fuerte y siempre te protegería

"Aunque fuese desde un lugar muy lejano… aunque fuese desde el más allá, te cuidarían"

Repitió, otra vez, palabras que había oído de su madre desde niña. Sabias palabras que reconfortaban a la joven rubia que miraban con tristeza las tumbas de sus padres. Cobijada por el frío adormecedor de un invierno vestido de blanco y rocío.

Copitos de nieve caían a su alrededor enfriando la nívea piel que se perdía entre la neblina mañanera de un lunes a mediados de junio.

Depositó las rosas blancas y azules que traía, en las tumbas, decorando de blanco la de su madre y de azul la de su padre, para luego limpiar las tapas con sus guantes dejando visibles los nombres de la joven pareja Wakaba entre la nieve.

Sus bellos ojos marrones se afilaron en agonía, recordando eventos recientes que habían cambiado tanto su vida.

Había pasado un mes, al comienzo del invierno, en una noche nevada e incluso más fría de la que se veía llegar hoy, la muerte de sus padres la había marcado, y todavía no sabía muy bien que sería de ella ahora.

Wakaba Sayori, acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años hace treintas días y la verdad, nunca hubiera querido cumplirlos, terminado su cumpleaños de esa forma

"Oka-san, Oto-san… Nos os preocupéis, ¿vale? Estaré bien, todavía tengo la Academia Cross, se que el Director me acogerá y podré vivir allí mientras.. Sniff- poco a poco comenzaban a salir pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas como su voz se formaba un hilillo a punto de cortarse- Mientras… Sniff… nuestra casa esté…

La imagen del rojo vivo que quemaba su piel y sus manos mientras intentaba vanamente de sacarlos de aquel infierno, la invadió como las salvajes llamas que había dejado marcas tan horribles en sus muñecas y brazos, con punzadas en el corazón, se llevó las manos al rostro mientras caía de rodillas, sollozando.

-Yo… yo, Gomene, Mama, Papa, yo no pude… salvarlos… sniff

Se recostó entre las tumbas, depositando sus brazos y su cabeza en la tapa, buscando algo de confort y tratando de tranquilizarse, esta vez su corazón le había ganado, había venido con el propósito de no llorar, pero los recuerdos aún estaban a flor de piel, como si hubiese sido ayer.

Realmente era una pobre infeliz, estaba completamente sola, luego de un año de la partida de su mejor amiga, de la cual no había tenido noticia, y ahora esto…

Lo último que pasó por su mente fueron esos despreciables y repugnantes chupasangres que destrozaron vilmente a su familia.

¿eran tan parecidos pero a la vez completamente distintos?

-Yuuki…. Te odio-

No fue su intensión, pero el cansancio que traía el desvelo de los últimos días la vencieron, y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida entre la nieve.

Porque era cierto, ella siempre desconfió de los vampiros, siempre, pero después de todo esto, Yori los odiaba, a cada uno y sin excepción; odiaba a los vampiros.

**-2-**

Luces y besos…

Gemas valiosas que no se deben de tocar

Luces preciosas que no se pueden desperdiciar

Besos amargos que nacen de una boca que no quiero besar….

"Desde que me comencé a interesar por la literatura, historias de amor y poemas no han hecho nada más que confundirme, claro, los entiendo muy bien, por algo soy profesor de ética, y lo que me enreda es exactamente eso, comprenderlo, vivirlo, pues últimamente todo a lo que a _frases de amor_ se refiera lo asimilo inmediatamente con alguien, un alguien que en cierta forma está prohibido para mí"

El castaño dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras bajaba la cabeza, dispuesto a chequear lo que debía transcribir al pizarrón del libro de contenidos, volteó la cabeza y vio de reojo dos puestos en particular, ambos vacíos, volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con resignación.

"Wakaba a faltado todo un mes, joder, entiendo su pena, pero, demonios… Si sigue así repetirá tercero" pensó para así mientras bufaba y anotaba unas cuantas oraciones en la pizarra.

Luego de hacer mayor parte de la clase, se sentó en su puesto, hojeando algunas páginas y se dispuso a pasar la lista, como siempre, y era obvio, se detenía en la misma parte…

-Kiryuu Zero…- se hacía un pequeño silencio antes que comenzara la habladuría de todos los días.

-Etto.. Kaito-sensei, Kiryuu-kun no está- respuesta clásica dentro del salón de clases

-"Hm. Típico!" pensó como si nada, y sin inmutarse siguió con la revisión de asistencia.

El timbre anunció el recreo y todos los alumnos salieron, mientras que Takayima leía despreocupadamente un libro de poesía francesa, vio como una de las estudiantes se acercaba tímidamente a su escritorio y dejaba una manzana a su lado.

-Gracias- sólo bastó una sonrisa de agradecimiento para que la chica se derritiera, roja como tomate salió corriendo hacia afuera no sin antes balbucear un tartamudo "No-no-hay de qué-Kai-Kaito-sensei"

Luego de esto, el castaño miró por el gran ventanal del salón vacío con la manzana en su mano.

-Dios, Zero, eres tan predecible, quizás en eso si que tu hermano te pasa por mucho, él siempre haya la forma de pasar inadvertido… ¿qué le dirás ahora… Zero?- pronunció al viento mientras veía la nieve caer copiosa -Espero que no te resfríes, Oh, es cierto, los vampiros no lo hacen- dijo con burla, para luego salir y desaparecer por los pasillos con su avejentado libro "rosa"

**-3-**

Siempre era igual ¿no? Siempre.

Como cualquier día de su aburrida vida que estaba lejos de ser sedentaria.

-Pescarás un resfrío, Wakaba-

La chica abrió los ojos soñolientos pero sin levantar su cabeza de entre sus manos. Su nariz estaba enrojecida por el frío haciendo contraste con la demás parte de su piel blanca. No le sorprendía su presencia, no es como si no se hubiese percatado de que era seguida de cerca, que va, sus sentidos se había agudizado mucho.

-Creí que…- balbuceó con pereza mientras se sentaba de lado apoyándose en su mano y con la otra tallándose los ojos -No podía resfriarme, Zero-kun- se detuvo para observar al chico de gabardina negra y ojos lilas. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, en cierta forma, Zero entendía su dolor, y eso era exactamente lo que los había echo acercarse este último tiempo, la franja se iba estrechando y ambos comenzaban a entender que se parecían demasiado. En el fondo, dos mentes brillantes y analíticas camufladas de dureza e indiferencia.

-Me han dado una orden, y sólo vengo a cumplirla, Wakaba-kun*- dijo aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No me importa mucho lo que esos idiotas quieran de mí, supongo que eso lo tienes bien claro ¿no?

-No te preocupes, la Asociación te protegerá de los chupasangres del Consejo, si es que haces las cosas fáciles, claro. No quiero problemas, Wakaba, sólo ven conmigo…- ante las mirada poco convencida de la chica y de su nula intención de cooperar, no le quedó de otra. Suspiró, y luego abrió los ojos suavizando su mirada -Por favor, te lo ruego, Sayori…-

Zero Kiryuu, el joven cazador de vampiros con un pasado trágico que lo había transformado no sólo en vampiro sino que también en un chico cerrado y rudo, pedía "_por favor_" amablemente. _Wow, eso era de película_, pensó Yori mientras pestañeaba incrédula.

El peliplata bufó sonoramente, creando una gran nube de aliento, mientras fruncía el ceño.

La verdad no quería ver a Wakaba llena de tubos, como un espécimen experimental de laboratorio, y aunque fuese un caso raro, aún le quedaba un poco de humanidad y sabía perfectamente que Sayori no quería eso como futuro, después de todo ambos eran…

-¿Vienes?

-Más te vale que no sea mentira-

-¿Por qué tendría que engañarte? Se perfectamente lo que estás pasando, yo también lo viví-

-Yum… tampoco es como que fuera tan terrible ¿sabes? es genial pensar que puedes escapar de esas bestias en buena hora- sonrió con ironía

-Sólo camina, quieres? Es un largo viaje- soltó con simpleza mientras se volteaba. La ojimiel se paró y estiró limpiando su falda de nieve descuidadamente y comenzaba a seguir al chico de cabellos plata.

"La nieve se hacía cada vez más espesa mientras nos salíamos del camino, la esbelta espalda de Kiryuu era lo único que miraba realmente, el alrededor blanco y el frío adormecedor no importaban, y otra vez me sentía guiada por aquella luz que parecía salir de aquel chico, de alguna manera quería conocerlo, ser importante para él, no es que me gustara, era tan sólo que despedía ese magnetismo. ¿Sería por eso que para Yuuki fue tan difícil separarse de él, y también… el sangre pura, su hermano, se perfectamente que para él fue igual…

Pero bueno… nunca lo sabré, mi pasado se fue al demonio y ahora sólo se una cosa…"

"Los vampiros… seres hermosos y engañosos ¿Realmente merecen vivir?"

Los ojos amatistas se cerraron luego de voltear hacia la chica que reposaba su potente mirada en él. Yori le sonrió tristemente para luego agachar la cabeza y seguir caminando entre la nieve.

Dos lagrimas reposaron en sus ojos mientras dos gemas rojizas se pasearon por su mente.

Él sentía lo mismo, Yori lo sabía, Zero no podía guardar sus sentimientos hacia ella, era obvio, él también dejó escapar su vida por algo así, su pasado también lo jodió a él.

"Desear lo que odiamos… Vaya, disyuntiva"

"Zero y yo estamos en problemas"- suspiró con desgano "Tengo hambre… ¿pero qué..?"

-Kiryuu…- llamó algo atontada por sus pensamientos

-Mm? El peliplata la miró con el rabadillo de ojo

-Se que no es tan urgente, también se que no eres nada de puntual, ¿que importaría si primero pasamos a tomar café?- sonó con "amabilidad"

-No..- fue la seca respuesta

Una venita apareció en la frente de la chica mientras miraba asesinamente al peliplata

-Idiota-

-Tonta-

Sayori se enfurruñó mientras que Zero caminaba como si nada, pero en el fondo, se reía por la actitud de la rubia.

"¿Ese era el cariño de hermanos que Yuuki sentía por Zero?"

No lo sabía, tampoco lo sabría, su pasado se esfumó y sóloimportaba el presente, no se fíaba del fututo, y menos si ella desconocía que el destino los volverían a juntar...

**FIN PRÓLOGO++++**

Bueno eso es todo, se les agradece un montón haber leído ^^ gracias por soportarme

en fin, si llegan **Reviews** subiré rápido el prox capi :D si es que les gusto obiamente :3

Se me cuidan, Bye~

**Izhyoh**


	2. Starting at the House Hunters

Hi~ nee bueno, empezando, creo que deje de llevar demasiado con este intento de fic ~_~||

escribi este capitulo n° 1 sólo porque no quiero dejar inclocusa esta cosa. No pense con claridad cuando publique el Prólogo, cambie el Summary, porque ahora tengo mas o menos clara la trama, esperare no cambiar de opinión (otra vez). Ya ven lo que me pasa cuando no ordeno con tiempo mis ideas (yo y mi inseguridad ¬¬) no controlo mis ideas (¿xD?). En fin espero igual les guste la trama, es una estafa que no haya más espacio para dejar el resumen, así que aquí lo dejo completo:

** Summary: **_Zero odia a los vampiros, Yori también, durante este año, la misión de Zero es enseñar a Yori a ser uno de ellos, pero cuando se enteran de que Kuran Kaname está prófugo de acesinato, Zero queda en shock, y jusnto a Yori tendrá que acostumbrase a que Yuuki y Aido vivan con él, mientras que por culpa de Kaito se tendrá tantos problemas como encuentros con el mayor de los Kuran._

_Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, personaje OcO, algo de trajedia y humor  
_

Espero que les guste :$

**++Musicals Words, Musical Love**++

**Chap 1: Starting at the House Hunters**

-1-**  
**

Todo empezó con la seria mirada de Yagari-sensei que observó con desagrado a la castaña, aunque con cierta curiosidad y aprensión

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- indagó con el cigarrillo entre los dientes

-¿Qué se supone que hago?- respondió sin despegar ojo de su proyecto, sumamente concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Realmente… ¿hiciste todo ese escándalo, casi matando a una docena de hombres, pataleando como una mocosa o una loca de manicomio por… Unos malditos títeres?- dijo con un tic en su ojo azul.

-Vaya, veo que eres inteligente, supiste reconocer a Zero- mencionó por fin dignándose a mirarlo a la cara luego de casi una hora y sonrió tiernamente, con destellos y todo coloreando su ambiente.

El tic de Touga se incrementó

-¿"Eso" es… Zero? Creí que era un Chihuahua pasado en cloro- comentó de brazos cruzados, "admirando" desde su porte el "arte" que tenía echo en la alfombra la _mocosa de cinco años_.

La chica dejó de cortar el género negro que suponía serviría como el trajecito del uniforme diurno que mini-Zero vestiría; y sus largos cabellos taparon su rostro y sus ojos brillaron como dos antorchas rojas aparentando orbes de un animal salvaje entre los matorrales (como diría su amigo Takuma: _algo muy a lo anime_), inevitablemente el ambiente se volvió tétrico y el cazador no pudo más que suspirar mientras un gotita de sudor surcaba su nuca.

-Ay… Ok, vale, sí, es una "linda" imitación barata de Zero… ¿contenta?-

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó volviendo a su mundo rosa y sus cabellos -que parecían ondular diabólicamente- volvieron a la normalidad, dedicándole un sonrisa al profesor.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que los grandes ojos castaños se conectaron con la mirada del hombre, mientras este parecía comenzar a incomodarse por la persistencia de la chica, ésta rompió el silencio tontamente…

-Toga..- llamó sin ningún tipo de sufijo diferenciativo al hombre. Yagari la miró interrogante ni siquiera inmutándose por ser tratado por su nombre de pila

-Quiero ir al baño- mencionó sin preámbulos, con algunas gotitas en su rostro indicando urgencia. Yagari frunció el ceño irritado con aquel comentario

-Qué acaso crees que soy tu nana y que tú eres una mocosa de cinco años (aunque lo parezcas)?- exclamó con una venita gorda

-Claro que no!- se defendió muy chibi- Pero se me haría más fácil la ida si no me tuvieran encadenada con estas cosas anti-vampíricas!- se defendió, igualando la venita de la frente.

El interrogatorio oficial aún no se lleva a cabo- explicó simple

-Ya les dije que no diría nada sobre mi hermano!- exclamó molesta

-Aún así, el presidente de la Asociación debe estar presente cuando quieras "defenderte" y por supuesto libras a tu hermano de los cargos, ya que además del asesinato de la cabeza de los Aidou, también es sospechoso del asesinato de la familia Waka…

-Es mentira!- chilló la pequeña Kuran, tras el incómodo silencio que se formó, Yagari se dispuso a no decir nada más, entonces Yuuki continuó- Yo.. Yo se que…- se le estrujó el corazón mientras balbuceaba con un hilo de voz- Onii-sama no pudo… haber matado a los padres de Yori… -sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no se permitió derramar ni una lágrima

-Es.. Imposible, jamás hubiera echo una cosa tan atroz que sabe me lastimaría tan…

-¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?- la cortante pregunta se le clavó como daga en el pecho, y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados antes de agachar la cabeza.

El cazador suspiró resignado, sería mejor dejarla sola para que reflexionara consigo misma,.

Bien, ya están por llegar, iré a chequear allá fuera- se volteó, y sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

Fue la primera vez que Yuuki estuvo realmente sola desde que llegó allí, sola, sólo con su mente aún choqueada e imposible de analizar todos los pensamientos que surgían en su interior aunque ella intentara negar todo dedicándose a comportarse como la niña juguetona que siempre había sido desde antes de saber que era una purasangre, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió tan desolada como cuando tubo que abandonar la Academia Cross. Arañó lentamente la alfombra con sus dedos, traspasando la suave alfombra carmesí y dejando marcas en el piso flotante. Afuera, todo se teñía de blanco y el frío se mantenía ajeno a la vieja casona que compartían los cazadores a modo de instalaciones de trabajo y también de vivienda.

-2-

Poco había pasado desde la fatídica noche en que el hogar de la familia Wakaba fue invadida. Los vecinos aún no podían creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo tan horrible ¿cómo ese pobre matrimonio, una bondadosa pareja que ayudaba a todos sólo por hacer bien, pudo acabar de tal forma?. No sólo bastó con matarlos, sino que para eliminar las pruebas, el culpable había quemado la casa con los cuerpos aún dentro.

Muchos se preguntaban qué pasaría con su hija ¿cuál sería el destino de la chica del matrimonio, Wakaba Sayori? Nadie sabía que la joven había sido encontrada entre las llamas, bueno, nadie que fuese humano. Puesto que los cazadores que llegaron, tarde pero que lo hicieron, la hallaron debajo de una mesa, al parecer intencionalmente puesta allí, fuera del alcance de las llamas.

Con una breve excusa, camuflada de una elegante explicación sobre la tutoría de la chica menor de edad, Kaien Cross tranquilizó a la vecina de la desgraciada familia, una señora anciana y regordeta pero con ojos afables y cálidos, preocupada por el bienestar de la muchacha, diciéndole que la Academia Cross la acogería como su segundo hogar que era, la señora pareció calmarse con la segura sonrisa del Director de la Academia.

Yori retomaría las clases luego de las vacaciones de invierno, pero lo cierto es que… jamás volvería a ser la de antes.

Y entonces fue que el rubio ex-cazador echó a andar su brillante mente pulida por más de doscientos años.

Y llegó a una conclusión…

-Hey, Hey… Para!- exclamó con los ojos abiertos en asombro -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- golpeó suavemente el vidrio mientras el auto pasaba a regular velocidad por la calle.

-Ya lo dije, Cross quiere eso, y no sé si tú lo sabrás, pero cuando ese viejo quiere algo lo consigue aunque sea a costa de chantajes y cosas turbias- mencionó con las manos en el manubrio. Kiryuu tampoco se veía muy entusiasmado con la nueva locura del Director, eso bien se notaba con su ceño fruncido, pero al menos no lo estaba totalmente, para la rubia, sólo era como una molestia.. Otra más. Su mirada mostró cansancio, hastiada de la situación.

-Tu vida es un lío, Zero… Dices que te chantajea tu padre adoptivo, al que llamas _viejo_ a pesar de que parece tu hermano mayor, y que por cierto, parece un niño incapaz de matar una mosca- comentó desinteresada, dejando caer su cuerpo en el asiento trasero con pesadez, ya que antes se encontraba encorvada abrazando la cabecera del asiento del conductor.

-Sí! Me chantajea, y para tu información ese tío lleva más de un siglo jodiendo sobre esta tierra, además que en su tiempo el muy canalla se hacía llamar "el mejor caza-vampiros de la historia". Y no te eches tan brusco, acabo de mandar a arreglar ese asiento- la miró por el rabadillo de ojo, serio, al agregar esto último después de su gran discurso mencionado, por cierto, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Etto.. Gracias por la explicación biográfica- dijo con sarcasmo mirando la cabeza plateada como si fuera un extraterrestre -¿Entonces, me dices que ese "hombre" te ha mandado a enseñarme cosas que tú mismo odias?- el leve asentimiento la hizo continuar -¿Pero, entonces, que puede ser peor qué me enseñes cómo diablos se controla el chupasangre que llevamos dentro?- indagó palmeando el terreno con cuidado.

Las mejillas del cazador se tiñeron de un leve rosa y una gotita apareció en su mejilla

-Pues digamos que… el estúpido de Cross tiene una tonta costumbre de fotografiar a medio mundo y luego guardarse todas las fotos…- su ceja tembló levemente.

-Oh, entonces Cross-san te sacaba fotos mientras dormías o te duchabas y esas cosas ¿no?- su curiosidad aumentó, levantándose aunque esta vez abrasando el asiento del copiloto a modo de apoyo. Zero miró al frente sin responder, iba a matar a alguien si seguía recordando, aunque a la vez le sorprendía la espantosa velocidad con la que Sayori deducía las cosas.

-Que va, Zero-kun ¿enserio Cross se te metía al baño?- dijo haciendo conversación.

-Bueno, de alguna manera tenía que lograr que le hiciera caso ¿no?- sonrió irónico, la rubia la compartió, observando al chico con atención. Realmente Kiryuu tenía una vida interesante, trágica, pero interesante al fin de cuentas, a los ojos miel de Wakaba.

-Bueno, entonces te ayudaré a recuperar esas fotografías..- sonrió con malicia- pero sólo si me das unas cuantas de cuando eras un nene- miró con malicia al chico que sufrió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Oh, ni lo sueñes, morirán quemadas antes de que las veas, Wakaba, gracias por la cooperación- ironizó, aunque a decir verdad, nunca imaginaría deshacerse de esas fotos (las de cuando niño obviamente) tenía muchos recuerdos de su hermano Ichiru, en cambio, las otras se irían a la basura.

-Entonces, me das algunas de cuando duermes, comes o te bañas?- hizo una expresión gatuna

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una clase de pervertida-acosadora o qué?- dijo con burla

-Bueno, tenía que intentar ¿no?

Luego de esto, ambos se echaron a reír

No pasó mucho cuando la nieve se tornó más espesa a los lados de lo que ahora era más bien un camino que calle.

-Ya estamos llegando- mencionó con seriedad Zero, Yori no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a observar con atención y algo de desconfianza la reja que se abría frente a ellos, el Ford mustang plateado surcó los jardines de la estancia cubiertos de blanco hasta estacionarse en uno de los costados de la pequeña calle.

La primera en salir fue Yori impaciente por estirar las piernas se estiró y bostezó mientras Zero salía y se colocaba a su lado, contemplando en silencio las instalaciones de la Asociación de Cazadores, mientras su larga bufanda ondulaba.

-Me pregunto… que se sentirá… estar toda un eternidad sin mirar al sol a los ojos- susurró mirando el nublado y gris cielo, mientras el cazador la miraba con tristeza, con sus cabellos arremolinados con el frío viento.

-Es parte de lo que conlleva ser un pecador de sangre, lo que siempre ha dado vida simplemente te niega y en cambio te lastima- soltó de la nada desviando la mirada amatista hacia donde observaba la rubia.

-Entonces es como una castigo anticipado… yo no he mordido a nadie ni bebido sangre tampoco, y aún así, el mirar le sol se más hace molesto, mil veces más que cuando era… bueno, humana.

-Bueno, una persona _inteligente_, humana o no. No se quedaría mirando el sol más de un minuto si es que no quiere quedar ciega- ironizó, mientras la chica desviaba su mirada rápidamente hacia él con un gesto de objeción

-Yo… no…

-Ya veo que llegaron- la dura pero familiar voz de Yagari Touga la interrumpió.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta principal, no se había percatado de que el cazador los observaba cobijado por alero desde que llegaron

Sensei..- la chica de ojos marrón lo observó con curiosidad, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su profesor vestido así, con armas y todo, si bien ese parche en el ojo siempre causaba una impresión de rebelde, el hombre era por atractivo de por sí, también podía pasar por un aristócrata adinerado, pero el papel de Caza-vampiros le pegaba muy bien.

-"Se ve más sexy"- pensó, y se golpeó mentalmente por lo estúpido que sonó. Para cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que Zero se había acercado a Touga para decirle algo, aislándola de la conversación, aunque claro fue algo absurdo; ahora podía escuchar lo que decían a diez metros de distancia o incluso más. Frunció el ceño ofendida.

Se acercó a hacia ellos dispuesta colarse pero algo la detuvo justo en el momento en que se agarró del brazo del menor.

-Buen día, sensei- saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y con su semblante serio de siempre -Ya la he recogido del cementerio. Ahora me podría decir qué…- su pregunta quedó en el aire, y sus ojos amatista se abrieron de asombro, observó la enguantada y pequeña mano que lo agarraba su brazo, y luego a su dueña, que parecía compartir su consternación, aunque sus ojos abiertos demostraron un intenso brillo, que el peliplateado bien pudo interpretar como inseguridad

-Está… Está aquí- dijo con voz temblorosa, dándolo más por hecho y como pregunta, sin perder la profunda conexión con los pares amatista que parecían leerle el pensamiento, pensando y visualizando a la misma persona

-Vaya, creo que por fin la sintieron. En efecto, ella se encuentra aquí, necesito hablar contigo los más rápido posible- mencionó con voz calmada, y Yori sufrió un escalofrío que hizo reaccionar a Zero. Ambos miraron al peliazul con cara de no poder asimilarlo todo.

-"Yuuki"- pensaron al unísono.

-Fin del Capítulo-

Waa horrible, lo se pero denle una oportunidad a este fic, tengo cierto "talento" para que los fic me salgan LentosLentos ¬¬U

Aunque me gustaría continuarlo xD así que por favor no maten los sueños de esta pobre autora y dejen Reviews Sh¡? xD

En fin, que tenga un linda semana, seguiré vagando por mi casa Lol

Sayu~

**Izhyoh**


End file.
